


[Podfic] Knight to G5

by JosephineStone, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: Ron will never like Malfoy, but a game of chess might make their forced time together go by faster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knight to G5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/960383) by [JosephineStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone). 



> Happy Holidays, Jo. Whenever I think of Draco and Ron, it is this story that comes to my mind. It was a pleasure to podfic it.

  


[](https://www.mediafire.com/?9g18rmai9empgsd)

**Click on cover or click here to download:**  
[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?9g18rmai9empgsd) (28.29 MB)  
[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/?4w3a9km29b94hz9) (9.94 MB)  


**Or listen by direct streaming:**  


**Podfic length:** 17:39 minutes  
**Podfic cover:** by the one and only Capitu  



End file.
